1 Bulan 5 Tahun
by Hime Luvchubby
Summary: Sakura yang menunggu Sasuke pulang sekolah mendapat perintah untuk pulang terlebih dulu malah bersikeras untuk bertahan. Bagaimana kah Sasuke menghadapi kekeraskepalaan kekasihnya tersebut? / Drabble / Gabisa bikin Summary


**Disclaimer : Tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (saya hanya meminjamnya) – NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Miss TYPO's, ide pasaran, cerita gampang ketebak, judul gak sesuai dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 bulan untuk 5 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deringan bel terakhir itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Tersebar luas keseluruh penjuru tempat itu seolah menandakan bahwa bunyi itulah yang terakhir dikeluarkannya. Namun, suasana itu bukan memancarkan kesedihan karena suara yang nyaring melainkan kebahagiaan yang tersirat bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mengapa begitu? Karena ini adalah bel penanda kegiatan ditempat menuntut ilmu itu dihentikan untuk hari ini.

Ia menyampirkan tas dibahu mungilnya, matanya masih setia memandangi arah sampingnya. Ada seorang lelaki yang duduk dan sedang memegang alat tulis dihadapannya. Sudah cukup ia merasa diacuhkan, diputuskannya lah untuk membuka suara memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi keduanya karena hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa diruangan itu setelah semuanya membubarkan diri saat bel terakhir berbunyi.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu.

"Ada apa?" Onyx nya kini menatap tepat kearah Emerald seolah menembusnya dan memaksanya masuk dalam pusaran pesonanya.

Hening. Sesaat keheningan kembali menghampiri kedua pancaran kilauan mengagumkan dari kedua mata yang masih bersibobrok itu.

"Ah... apa kau pikir kita tak harus bergegas pulang? Ini sudah sore," pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir tipis perempuan itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejenak saat dirinya tersadar dari jelaga hitam yang menatapnya tadi.

"Aku masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus-"

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai," suara gadis berwajah seputih porselen itu menginterupsi lelaki dihadapannya sambil bersikeras untuk tetap bergeming disampingnya.

"Pulanglah!" ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke bukan sekedar pernyataan biasa melainkan perintah.

"Iie, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu disini sendirian," kepala Sakura menggeleng hingga rambut sebahunya ikut bergerak-gerak sambil memegang bahu kekasihnya, Sasuke. Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membiarkan pacarnya menunggu disampingnya. Sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Sasuke pun sesekali melihat kearah Sakura yang masih setia menunggunya sejak tadi dan mendapatkan senyum manis yang selalu terpatri dibibir mungil kekasihnya.

Setelah tugas khususnya sebagai ketua osis telah selesai, Sasuke membereskan peralatan yang digunakannya tadi dengan dibantu Sakura. Dilihatnya lah jam tangan, 'Sudah jam 5 sore' batin Sasuke. Saat akan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka, Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sakura yang merasa tangannya digenggam protektif hanya bisa menampilkan rona kemerahan diwajah porselennya. Rasanya seperti mimpi diperlakukan dengan manis seperti ini oleh Sasuke yang terkenal dinginnya.

"Sakura..," suara Sasuke itu menghentikan euforia sesaat yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Umm... ne, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang merasakan langkah kekasihnya berhenti pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap Emerald hijau milik perempuan dihadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan pernah menungguku seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang selarut ini lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke yang dinaikkan satu oktaf saat menasehatinya hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke hanya bisa membawa kepala mungil bersurai merah muda sebahu itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah menungguku, Sakura," Sakura yang mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke langsung mendongak dan menggeleng pelan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak lelah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan tetap menunggumu dan berada disampingmu sampai kapanpun," ucap Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya dan membentuk lengkungan tipis dibibir mungilnya. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke pun mengelus pelan pipi Sakura yang sukses membuat semburat diwajah kekasihnya.

"Kalau aku tidak berada disampingmu, apa kau akan tetap menungguku?" Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak mempercayaiku, huh?" melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merengut kesal Sasuke pun mengecup pelan bibir yang tadinya mengerucut itu.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Sakura," Sasuke pun kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya pulang melewati senja yang semakin menghilang keperaduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, sang gadis yang berangkat dipagi hari menuju sekolahnya. Ia mengucapkan sapaan hangat yang ditujukkan kepada tetangga yang kebetulan berada didepan rumah dan juga bibir yang yang terus-menerus merekah menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Dalam pikirannya saat ini sedang tertuju pada kekasih berambut ravennya yang sedari tadi belum menampilkan batang hidungnya. Mungkinkah lelaki bermata Onyx itu tidak masuk karena sakit? Ahh, pikiran negatif itu segera ditepisnya. Ia tidak mau berfikiran yang buruk tentang kekasihnya sebelum ada kejelasan.

Tak lama ia berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang bersusun dan berderet panjang sebagai tempat menaruh sepatunya, ya loker. Diambilnya kunci kecil didalam kantongnya, perlahan dimasukkannya lah kunci itu kedalam lubang kecil. Dirasakan perasaan kurang mengenakkan dari tubuhnya. 'Perasaan apa ini?' sekali lagi ia tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu dan terus membuka loker itu dan menemukan amplop berwarna hitam pekat. Dibukanya perlahan karena takut merusak bentuk asli dari benda persegi panjang tersebut.

* * *

"Sakura...

Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung

Mungkin setelah membaca surat ini, kita akan berada ditempat yang berbeda, tapi sadarlah kita berdua masih dinaungi oleh langit yang sama

Aku yakin perpisahan kita saat ini adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya untuk saat ini

Bertahanlah untuk menungguku, tepati janjimu

Karena aku yakin kau adalah gadis yang kuat dan gadis yang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui tapi aku menyukai sifatmu yang seperti itu. Karena kamu adalah kamu, bukan orang lain

Walaupun umur hubungan kita yang baru dijalani selama 1 bulan ini, tapi aku tak pernah meragukanmu lagi

Aku harap saat aku kembali nanti kamu akan menyambutku dengan senyuman paling manis dari bibir mungilmu itu, Sakura

Awalnya aku akan memutuskanmu kemarin, tapi saat kau bersikeras dan terus menekankan bahwa kau yakin untuk menungguku, aku jadi berubah pikiran

Maaf untuk membuatmu menunggu selama 5 tahun kedepan

Sasuke Uchiha"

* * *

Seketika itu Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk, ia pun meneteskan liquid bening di pipi mulusnya.

"Sasuke-kun baka... hiks... Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Kenapa ia tidak meninggalkan alamat barunya? Kenapa? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura sambil terisak, ia tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang Onyx yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Dengan hati teriris, Sasuke pun bergerak menjauhi Sakura yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya diloker sambil memeluk erat amplop hitam itu.

"Ini alasanku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu secara langsung, Sakura. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menahan air mataku," perlahan cairan bening pun turun dari sudut mata Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya yang harus berpisah dengan Sakura. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menjalaninya agar kehidupannya bersama Sakura kelak akan bahagia.

Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang terluar sekolah dan langsung menaiki mobilnya, dilihatnya sosok ayah yang tengah menunggunya di kursi kemudi.

"Apakah urusanmu dengannya sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja, Tou-san," Sasuke pun mengangguk dan ayahnya pun langsung melajukan kendaraannya menuju bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

Fic kedua saya dalam versi drabble. Maaf ini kependekan, tapi saya harap kalian mau memakluminya. Mungkin ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, tapi karena saya masih belajar dan akan terus belajar, mohon berikan review dan saran untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang berantakan ini jika berkenan..

17/10/2016

 **Hime Luvchubby**


End file.
